


I thought you didn't like Christmas

by october_lady



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Tentacles, captain guyliner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ursula makes Cruella to come with her to Regina and Emma's wedding. An annoying person starts to hit on her and Cruella comes to rescue her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought you didn't like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sultrysweet_tumblr (sultrysweet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrysweet/gifts).



> My question was simple. Name a pairing and a situation or a theme.
> 
> The result was Sea Devil, someone hits on one of them and they pretend to be in a relationship.
> 
> It's kind of fluffy and probably out of character and I could go on but what sense would it make if I would critize every word I wrote :D
> 
> I hope you'll like it at least a bit, please ignore all the mistakes, I'm too tired to see them and it's so easy to make them.
> 
> Enjoy!

„Come on, it’ll be fun,“ Ursula said for the hundred time.

“It’s a wedding, how could that be fun…” Cruella rolled her eyes annoyingly for the hundred and one time.

“There’s gonna be alcohol, I’m sure about that,” Ursula smirked at the other woman.

“Yeah, one glass of champagne as a toast. Not enough.”

“Do you seriously think Regina would have a wedding without enough alcohol? And Emma?”

“Good point,” she smirked as she snuggled into her winter fur.

“Is that a yes? Are you coming with me?” The sea witch looked at her hopefully.

“Mmm,” the other woman purred, sparkles in her eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing…” But the smirk on her face remained. “Fine, I’ll go with you. But only because you asked so nicely, dahling.”

\------------------------------------------

The wedding was in a few days, just before Christmas. No one really understood why it had to be before the holidays, probably not even Regina and Emma themselves but it looked oh so romantic, with all the snow and Christmas lights everywhere.

It was a big wedding, everyone was there, no one wanted to miss this big event when the former Evil Queen definitely joined the Charmings’ family and married the saviour. Some of them came for them, some of them probably still hoped that it won’t happen and some, like Cruella, came for the drinks. And because her friend asked her to, of course.

It was in the biggest hall that could be found in Storybrooke. Some people looked around suspiciously when they entered and rambled something about a spell that made it look bigger than it actually was. But they stopped caring soon enough.

The ceremony was over, now it was time to celebrate. People were dancing and having fun, talking and catching up with everyone.

“Let’s dance!” Ursula looked at Cruella excitedly. She was almost jumping in place, the good mood and alcohol having its effect on her.

“Ugh, I didn’t come here to dance, dahling. I came for the drinks…” Cruella has been leaning against the wall the whole time. “I’m gonna get us some more drinks.” Except when she went to the bar.

The sea witch rolled her eyes and watched all the laughing people moving on the dance floor. Even Regina was dancing.

She spotted someone with the corner of her eye approaching her.

“Hello, love,” Hook leaned to her, lifting his glass of rum in a way he probably thought was sexy.

“What do _you_ want?” Ursula only flicked her eyes to him, finding all the dancing couples way more interesting.

“You, of course,” his smug face was making Ursula almost sick.

“Then I suggest you take your rum and walk away.”

“Come on, love, help your old friend out,” he leaned closer, almost whispering it into her ear, his right hand resting on the wall next to the woman’s head.

“Excuse me?! Get the hell away from me!” She pushed him away angrily and stepped from the wall.

“So you wanna play? Okay, I like that,” Hook swayed from side to side, trying to come closer to her again.

“Get the hell away from my girl, you imbecile!” Cruella suddenly appeared next to Ursula, pushing one of the glasses into her hand to have a free arm and immediately pulling her closer in a protective hug.

“Your girl?” Hook’s eyes widened in surprise. “You mean… you two…” He was gesturing with his glass between the two of them, trying to focus his eyes and process what he just found out.

“Yes. Now get lost.” Ursula spat, leaning into the embrace, enjoying how it felt. Cruella leaned over her and kissed her head.

“That’s hot! Well, you can both come with me,” he smirked again.

“Get the fuck away!” Cruella shouted and if Ursula wouldn’t have stopped her, her whole drink would have ended up on him.

“Go,” she said as she was pushing him away with her tentacle.

“What the hell is going on here?” Regina hurried to the three of them, holding the skirt of her gown up, eyeing the tentacle warily.

“Hook, what are you doing here, no one invited you!” Emma was right at her wife’s tail.

“You should probably lock him up for the night, he’s pretty drunk and we wouldn’t want him to bother any other ladies, would we.” Cruella’s eyes were still dangerously dark, her hand still clutching the other woman to herself.

“Hey, easy, love, nothing happened.” Hook stepped back from the four women, lifting his hands in surrender.

“Right,” Regina rolled her eyes and waved her hand, Hook disappearing instantly.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Emma looked at them apologetically.

“Yes, thanks, dahling. I’m gonna go take care of my girl,” Cruella smiled and led Ursula away from Emma and Regina, both having their eyebrows up in surprise. The other woman didn’t protest, not exactly wanting this to end. Cruella’s arm felt so good around her waist.   

“Your girl, huh?” Ursula looked up shyly. They stopped in a corner, away from all the fuss.

Cruella shrugged. “Would that be that bad?” She let go of her and turned to face her.

Ursula didn’t say anything, just smiled. There was a surprise and excitement in her eyes.

Cruella took it as a no and leaned forward, slowly, making the space between them disappear as she gently pressed her lips to Ursula’s. It was a simple kiss, just confirming that what she asked was meant seriously.

“What was that?” Ursula chuckled when they parted. It’s not like they had never kissed. They did. They did more than that. But there were never any feelings involved. They agreed on ‘helping each other out’ from time to time, promising it wouldn’t change anything between them as friends. Apparently, the tens of years old agreement wasn’t really valid anymore.

“Mistletoe,” Cruella pointed up above them.

“Is that why you kissed me?”

“That depends…”

“On what?”

“On your answer…” Cruella was still holding her glass of gin, playing with it now nervously.

“If it were bad if I were your girl?” Ursula sipped from her own glass, looking at her over the rim, sparkles in her eyes.

“Mmm,” she just mumbled and took a big swift of her drink.

“No. No, it wouldn’t be bad and I’d actually like that.”

“Good,” Cruella grinned and pulled her closer again, this time going for a full kiss. Ursula didn’t protest and answered the kiss eagerly, opening her mouth in response to the younger woman’s tongue.

Soon the kiss got heated, it was all tongues and teeth licking and biting, moans escaping their mouths, hands roaming their bodies. Ursula broke the kiss and traced wet kisses down Cruella’s neck, biting and sucking on the skin, soothing it sloppily afterwards. Her hands were holding the fluffy fur, pulling the woman closer but also pushing her to the wall at the same time.

Cruella moaned, leaning her head to one side to give more space, holding onto the sea witch’s waist to keep herself standing as her legs were getting weak.

“Yes, dahling,” she moaned as she felt a hand on her ass and another one running up her back. But that couldn’t be hands, Ursula was still holding her on her fur… “I think we should take this elsewhere, you’re losing control,” Cruella chuckled hoarsely and pointed to the tentacles that were almost tangled around her body.

“Oops, I guess I let myself carry away…”

Cruella lead the other woman to her car and drove home like… her usual self. Which means they got there pretty quickly, hurrying inside, hands all over their impatient bodies.

They kicked the door closed and their mouths were locked again. Ursula was pressing Cruella’s fur down, the other woman obeying quickly, kissing the other woman’s neck and licking her ear, biting on her ear lobe.

They stumbled on their way to the living room, leaving pieces of clothes behind.

Cruella pushed Ursula down on the couch, straddling her as she sat astride on her lap. She started to kiss down her neck, down on her chest, sucking the dark skin. She groaned when she reached her boobs, taking one nipple into her mouth, running her tongue across it, teasing it while massaging her other boob with her hand.

Ursula moaned and tangled her fingers in the black and white hair. She threw her head back, her breath shallow and quick.

“Hey,” Cruella stopped and looked up at her, “relax.”

“What? I’m enjoying myself very much, I’m sure you’d find evidence about that.” The sea witch looked at her confused.

“I know. But you’re thinking, controlling yourself. If you weren’t there would be tentacles all over my body.”

“Oh. Well… I thought… I don’t want to lose control over my… this… is not a mindless fucking, is it? I thought we could… maybe make love? Gosh, that sounds stupid, forget that.” She closed her eyes like she wanted to disappeared and pulled Cruella closer, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Cruella slowed down the kiss, ending it with their lips just pressed together.

“We can do whatever you want. We can fuck or we can make love or we can do both. But you should still relax.” She smiled at her and started to kiss her again, slowly, caressing her body. Ursula smiled into the kiss and sank more into the couch, hugging Cruella around her neck.

“Did you just!” Ursula broke the kiss, frowning her eyebrows.

“Sorry, I won’t do it again.” Cruella smirked and bit down on the other woman’s lip, pulling it away and letting go off it.

“No, you can do it, you know I like it when you use your power on me.” She sighed and smiled at her, winking.

And so she did. Cruella made Ursula completely relax, kissing every piece of her skin. Her chest was going up and down in quick motions, her breaths were short and shallow, her hands tangled in Cruella’s hair, moving with her as she moved along her body, avoiding the only spot that was burning with desire.

The younger woman was doing this ‘kissing ritual’ until she felt touch not just in her hair but all over her body.

“There you are, my good, good girl,” she smiled when the tentacles started to slide up and down her back.

“All yours,” Ursula laughed into the kiss.

Cruella smirked and caressed her way down, this time not stopping when she reached the other woman’s crotch.

“So wet,” she hissed when she touched her folds. She spread the wetness all around, going from her entrance to her clit and back, teasing and not giving enough.

Ursula raised her hips in a try to get more friction, to get more of the touch.

“Nah-ah,” Cruella sang into her ear and bit down. The sea witch dug her nails into her back, her tentacles sliding up Cruella’s legs, getting closer to where she wanted to be touched. And then they did. They touched her. But they copied the exact movements like Ursula received. Whatever Cruella did to her, the tentacles did to her too. They teased her, circled her clit, reached her entrance but never dove in.

“Stop doing what I do!” Cruella hissed in frustration.

“Annoyed that you don’t get what you need?” Ursula laughed. “Then get out of my head.” Cruella looked her in the eyes, thinking about if she wanted to play and suffer or… leave that for later. Later it is.

They kissed again, slowly, but then Cruella felt the tentacle between her folds, teasing her, ready to get inside. The sudden touch made her jerk and she shove her finger into Ursula. She cried out and threw her head back with pleasure. The younger woman started to push in and out, adding a second finger soon.

Ursula adjusted to the excitement soon and took full control of her tentacles again, pushing one into Cruella as she dug her nails into her back.

Cruella breathed out in surprise but soon she started to push herself up and down, riding the green thing. She was resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder, panting and moaning, hugging her now girlfriend with her free hand while the other one was still withdrawing pleasure from her.

It didn’t take long. Ursula was all heated up from all the kisses that were supposed to make her relax and Cruella enjoyed the tentacles a way too much.

They rested their foreheads against each other’s, moaning and stealing kisses, or just rubbing their lips as it became more and more difficult to be able to do anything steady, the pleasure overcoming them.

And then Cruella circled Ursula’s clit one more time and she cried out, crushing the smaller woman’s body closer to herself, shaking. There was no other sound but her mouth was open in the ecstasy that was running through her body.

She caught her breath after a moment and started to lick Cruella’s neck, biting on the skin gently, sucking and kissing her everywhere she could reach.

The tentacle was going faster now, pushing as deep as it could, making her moan loudly. She was shaking, holding onto Ursula like she would fall down on the floor without it, her mouth were escaping little sobs of pleasure. It was big, it was wide and it was deep in her but it was giving her so much pleasure, she needed it and she was riding the green tentacle, muffling her moans in Ursula’s crotch of her neck and shoulder, trying not to hurt her when she occasionally bit down.

And then she came, with a loud scream as her orgasm was washing over her for long moments. Ursula was hugging her, running her hands up and down her back, soothingly, in a comfort the woman didn’t really need.

“Wow,” Cruealla said when she was able to breathe normally again.

“I know,” Ursula chuckled and manoeuvred them down on the couch while the other woman grabbed the forgotten blanket and pulled it over them.

“I didn’t expect the wedding to be so good.”

“Mmnn… Probably the best wedding I’ve ever attended.”

“I should tell Regina and thank them for inviting us.” Cruella smirked at the idea.

“Don’t you dare!” Ursula slapped her arm but then pulled the other woman on her chest.

“I should get some mistletoe,” Cruella smirked and turned to kiss the other woman’s chin.

“The Grinch is getting mistletoe, I think the world is going to hell,” the sea witch laughed and pressed a kiss on the black and white hair.


End file.
